As the electronics industry has evolved and encompassed more and different applications, for example, smart phones and other mobile devices, increasingly compact personal (laptop and tablet) computers, artificial intelligence, the Internet of Things and cloud computing, there is an ever-increasing demand for high density, small form factor modular packages comprising stacked semiconductor dice. In such an instance, form factor includes not only the footprint (length and width) of a package but also the height, a significant consideration in mobile applications among others. Such demand is not only directed toward memory die packages, but also toward packages comprising not only memory dice but also memory dice in combination with one or more of logic, processor and radiofrequency (RF) dice.
While it has been demonstrated to be possible to fabricate such packages, the ability to do so to provide a small form factor at a reasonable cost and acceptable yield on a commercial scale has to date, eluded the semiconductor industry.